Forgotten Birthday or?
by Yamakura-Saku
Summary: It's Juvia's birthday, though she didn't expect everyone to forget it. Or did they really? One-shot (wrote for fairyfest 2014)


**One-shot (I do not own fairy tail, if I did... Hmm, JELLAL X ERZA WOULD BE CANON AND AND... LUCY X GRAY/NATSU TOO I CAN'T DECIDE LOLS)**

Today was a special day: a day that only happens once a year and a day that should not be forgotten. But even so, it felt like any other day for the water magician. It was her birthday today, but no one noticed anything at all, it was like another normal day to her; going to the guild, talking to the guild members, and looking for quests to do. She even tried to give them a few hints but none of them would budge and realize, realize her feelings. Her friends, the guild, just everyone, they all forgot about her birthday... Or maybe they didn't even kno it in the first place? Whatever was the case, she did not know.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia's head hung low as she saw Gray, the ice magician she had feelings for, walk past her as if he did not even sense her presence. This saddened the girl greatly, her eyes turned downwards to stare straight into the wooden table. She felt tears tingle at the corners of her eyes but held them in with much mustered strength. She would not cry. She was not weak and crying was a sign of weakness.

What would they think if she bawled away out of nowhere in the middle of the guild? They ould think she was abnormal, or better yet, crazy.

The blue haired woman shook her head hurriedly, trying to force out her depressing and negative thoughts. 'The guild members would not do that, they all care for each other here... We all take care of each other,' She thought with determination hitting her heart, a thin smile forming at her lips as she lifted up her head. She looked straight forward and got up from the chair she was currently sitting on.

Her shoes clicked on the floor silently as she walked, making her way out of the guild quarters. Her head was held high the whole time but as she walked out of the guilds' doors and rounded the corner so she was out of view, her expression changed to one of worry. All of her sad and negative emotions came back. Her eyes glanced down, small tears leaking from the corners of her as she strolled with hesitant steps on the road.

"Everyone..." she whispered. Then she felt something wet soak her clothes as droplets of cold fluids started pouring down onto her, the sky turning dark, cloudy, and gloomy in an instant.

Somewhere in the darkness, stood a shadow, watching her lingering form...

-C-

"Is this really a good idea? Look at her, she is hurt..." a worried voice exclaimed to the other shadows.

"Mhm, maybe you're right. But this will be a huge surprise for her, which I think she needs," another, quite dark voice stated smoothly.

"Yeah, I agree with Gajeel; Juvia needs to be surprised once in awhile," a third, calm voice said.

"Yup and then let's not forget the food!" another male voice said, earning himself a slap on top of his head.

"Ouch! Gray?!What did you do that for?!" he growled at the ice mage, flames bursting at th palms of his hand as he glared towards the half naked man.

"Natsu you idiot, do you only think about food?" Gray said, sighing as he formed an ice sword by his hands, holding it in front of him.

"Oi, you two morons, stop fighting," Gajeel got between the two and pushed them aside from each other with a small groan escaping his lips.

"Natsu... Gray..." The higher pitched voice from before mumbled angrily while taking in a deep breath and then exhaling before continuing ith lecturing. "Can you two try to get along for once? You know, this is an important day today! So don't you dare ruin it for Juvia!"

"I agree with them Natsu, let's stop this for now... We can contniue some other time," Gray offered and letting his ice sword evaporate in thin air.

"Grrr..." Natsu snarled at first, but then he took a step back, and calmed himself down, though still annoyed with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Now, let's hurry before she comes home! Go, go!" the lighter voice ordered, pointing at the direction of Juvia's residence.

"Since when did you take the lead, bunny girl?" Gajeel murmured, looking at her with a straight face.

"Since I'm the only girl here! Come on, let's go!" She said, giggling, and grabbing a hold of all of them, dragging them off towards Juvia's house.

-C-

Juvia was standing a few feet away from her apartment, her shoulders slumping down, and head leaned against her right shoulder, as the water was sprinkling her face her face, and all of her clothes were completely drenched. They were wet and clinging onto her skin, making shivers rush up her spine. It was freezing cold and the rain didn't make any sign of stopping any time soon, it poured down hard, and uncaring, letting the soil drown in mouthfuls of water.

"Another pointless day..." she murmured, lifting up her right foot, and stomping it down, taking one step forward, her left foot following as well. She basically forced her feet to move forwards, forced herself to take the next step, forced her to realize the truth. To actually get it through her mind, that no one would ever remember anything about her. It was all a lie, the warm welcome of the guild, now these past few days, they have gotten colder to her, ignoring her whole presence, but why? This was the question, that would never ever leave her mind. Even though she felt all of these sad emotions, a hint of brightness stayed inside of her heart, and she would still hope that this was not true. That all of this was just a bad nightmare.

She halted her steps, when she noticed that she was standing in front of her house door, and her right hand reached into the pocket of her skirt, looking for the key to her home. It took her a few seconds before she found it and pulled it out. She held the key between her shaky fingers, the cold was making her whole body stir, and she could not stop her body from shivering. She leaned with her left hand onto the door frame, as she tried to put in the key in the keyhole, but she was shaking so much that she missed the first three times. Groaning, the girl forced her door open instead, and destroyed it into million of small pieces. A small knowing sigh left her lips, while she looked at the poor, and destroyed door. She shook her head swiftly and entered the hallway of her home, seeing something that would make her day go upside down...

-C-

Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu were inside of Juvia's house, shoving aside a some of the furnishing to create an open space and adding in a few balloons at the ceiling. They were in different shades of pink, yellow, and red.

The celestial spirit mage was standing in the kitchen, waiting for the cookies to finish baking. She hovered over the oven, ready to take out the cookies when they were finally done. She patiently waited for the clock to announce that the time had passed.

"Ah, Natsu, can you bring me the cake?" She asked the fire mage.

"Sure!" Natsu rushed into the living room and looked for the requested object; after a minute or two, he found it on top of the table. He strode over to it and gripped hold of it gently, carefully, walking back to the kitchen while focusing on not to drop the cake. But as he walked in concentration, he tripped over Gray's leg, where Gray was laying. The cake, flew out from Natsu's hands and he gawked at it with wide eyes. Lucy, who had just taken out the cookies from the oven, turned around to the sight of a giant cake coming towards her. She stared at it blankly at first, but then screeched, and held her hands in front of her, catching the cake nicely.

"Phew..." she said between huffs, glaring icily towards Natsu for almost giving her an heart attack.

"Hehe, sorry Luce," he laughed sheepishly and turned towards the still laying Gray. "Gray... You made me trip, you bastard!"

Gray got up from his laying position and snickered at him. "No, that was your own fault, flame brain. "

"Graaaaay, you'll pay for this! Grrr!" He breathed out fire towards the ice mage, who jumped away, and started forming an ice lance.

Lucy face palmed herself, while sighing at them for always coming into unnecessarily fights.

Gajeel who had finished decorating some parts of the walls, with straps in different colors, made his way towards the two boys, guitar in his hand. When he arrived in between them, he started playing on his guitar, and singing his most favorite song: Shooby do.

"Arrgh... Gajeel stop, your singing is really shitty!" Natsu said, covering his ears from the loud noise.

Gray did the same and protected his own ears from the sound. "Can you please stop, Gajeel?"

He stopped playing, stared at them with darkness glinting in his eyes. "Does that mean you will stop fighting?"

The two nodded quickly and so Gajeel stopped and put away his guitar, where no one would find, and touch it.

Lucy had just set the cake and the cookies neatly on the table, along with a few glasses, spoons, and plates, then there were four fully wrapped presents next to the cake.

"All done!"she announced and clapped her hands, smiling to her finished work at hand.

Suddenly, a loud sound startled the four, and they turned around on their heels, staring at the front door crashing into the floor. It got destroyed in several small pieces, laying innocently across the whole mahogany floor.

There they saw, a quite wet juvia, all of their eyes stared at her with an surprised look, and she stared back with an similar puzzled look.

"E-everyone..?" she questioned hoarsely, a lot of emotions overwhelming her.

"SURPRISE!" Lucy yelled and hit the other three, when she noticed that they were still staring agape at the water mage's magnificent entrance.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUVIA!" They all yelled in unison, throwing glittering stars at her, and smiling widely.

Juvia could not believe her own eyes, was this really the truth, or was this a lie? Was this actually happening in front of her very own eyes. Tears began strumming down her eyes, as soft cries made its way to their eardrums. As she cried, they also saw a smile tilt her face, she was happy, and it made them smile too. Lucy went over to her and wrapped the girl into a bear hug. Slowly, Juvia brought her hand around Lucy's back, leaning into the friendly, and warm hug.

"Thank you... Everyone, really thank you," she said between sobs, hugging the blonde girl tighter as she cried louder.

"Juvia, we're sorry for keeping this a secret, but we really wanted to surprise you," Lucy said and smiled, soothing the emotional girl.

"Guys, bring me a towel, she's soaked," she ordered, looking at them darkly, which made the men hurry into the bathroom, in search of a towel.

Two minutes later, they came back, with one towel from each of them.

"I didn't say three towels.. Oh well," Lucy said and took the towels in her hand. She put one towel on top of Juvia's head and started to dry of her hair, then she went down to dry her clothes, and her skin.

"There all done, now let's celebrate!" Lucy stood up to her feet and brought Juvia up with her, dragging her towards the kitchen.

Juvia smiled and followed after, then she glanced over four wrapped presents on the table.

"...Are those for me?" She asked quietly, looking towards Lucy.

"Yes they are," Gray said and handed one of the presents to her, he smiled gently, and she blushed.

"Thank you, Gray-sama," she whispered, unwrapping the present slowly, and carefully.

It was a silver necklace. There was a large, blue stone hanging down from the chain, and when she inspected it in detail, she noticed that it was not a stone: it was made of ice. She opened the small lock and slid it around her neck. "It's beautiful," she murmured, while gripping the stone gently in her hands.

"I got you a gift too, Juvia," Gajeel said and threw over something larger in size.

She stared at it, then unwrapped the soft paper, and opened the package; it was a mini guitar made entirely of metal.

"Thanks Gajeel," she said with a bright smile adoring her face.

"Here's mine, Juvia," Natsu said, grinning while handing over his present to her.

She unwrapped that one as well, being met with meet balls.

"They're really tasty, I tried them when I was on a trip with Happy. Enjoy them!" He added in, as an attempt to encourage her, and Juvia nodded gratefully while grinning.

"Thank you, Natsu-san," she said her thanks and nodded.

"Ah, the last one is from me Juvia," Lucy said and handed her a gift wrapped in pink paper with a frilly bow.

She unwrapped that one as well, finding two pair of red heart earrings. Juvia recognized them; Lucy had a smiliar pair in pink.

"Thank you everyone!" She said and smiled bright as the sunlight.

Five minutes later. Gajeel was standing in the corner, playing on his guitar and singing his most loved song, shooby do, while Natsu, and Gray were in an eerie drinking fight, Lucy, and Juvia were sitting on the couch, and having girl chat.

 **The end**

 **This is a entry I wrote for Fairy Fest back in 2014, hope you like it :)**


End file.
